polarisnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
TotalBiscuit
Notice: You may also be interested in the [http://totalbiscuit.wikia.com/ '''TotalBiscuit Wiki'].'' John Bain, also known as TotalBiscuit or The Cynical Brit, is a primary member of Polaris. He runs two YouTube channels, TotalHalibut , his gaming channel and Totalbiscuit , his Starcraft 2 channel. John is known for his critical work on WTF is?... impression series along with '15 minutes of game' series which uses the WTF is?... format with a shorter length and more literal first impressions. When ever there is news John also enjoys speaking to his audience about news or topics on content patch. On a regular basis he runs The Co-Optional Podcast which is a fairly regular streamed Podcast also featuring Jesse Cox and PressHeartToContinue (Dodger). On May 24, 2018, TotalBiscuit passed away due to complications from cancer. Cynical Brit Shows Cynical Brit links directly to TotalHalibut and is TotalBiscuit's main channel in regards to non-star-craft related content. It features three types of content all with over lapping audiences however the overall delivery and purpose varies greatly. Critical Gaming Videos WTF is?... WTF is, is a first impressions show which features TotalBiscuit showing off a games mechanics, graphics, sound and how everything fits together. Shortly after he shows you the basics he'll start analyzing the game and expressing his thoughts in a review like manner however he very rarely completes a title and never uses the word review. Most videos last between fifteen minutes to an hour and they are by far the most successful videos on his channel having more than 250k views a video. This series sometimes is instead called 'Steam Sells' or 'Let's not play'. Read More Here. 15 Minutes of Game First called 'impress me' this show involves TotalBiscuit installing a game he hasn't looked at before, setting up basic settings such as resolution and then the timer begins. For 15 minutes then the game has to show him what it's about as he is both playing it and critiquing as he goes. Occasionally he'll cut the timer short however with three games a video you'll be seeing his first impressions in a format he can create far easier than WTF is, which although more in depth, takes for more time to produce. Read More Here. Content Patch Content Patch is a news show that is produced when ever there is news or topics in the media worth talking about that hasn't been spoken about in the way he speaks about it previously. It features recorded content of the video game or press event etc. with a list of the items he will discuss (currently at the bottom) and points/notes on the side (currently left). Generally this is a chance to speak about a topic without much of a time limit and can be about more news like topics instead of having a focus on a particular game. Content Patch also ends with a track from OC ReMix, TotalBiscuit will generally introduce the track and the game related to it before the track is played with a video OC Remix use for their own YouTube videos. Read More Here. My thoughts on My thoughts on x game is a chance for TotalBiscuit to speak to the audience about a video game without the need to be particularly heavily critical and is more relaxed than WTF is?. Generally on either a very new game in Alpha or Beta or in a much older game which is worth taking a look at. Sale Box When there are sales from steam, occasionally humble bundles and gog sales, TotalBuscuit can use this series to talk about whether or not the game is worth it and link you to his critical content. Game-plays HearthStone TotalBiscuit plays Hearthstone and generally has a goal of either playing the arena, having a full legendary deck or attempting some particular deck. He has also made a few videos with other people such as WoWCrendor. Co-optional Lounge An add-on the Co-Optional Podcast, the lounge is the hosts and guests of the Co-Optional Podcast playing table top games, co-operative games or anything else they could play with one another. So far there has only been one two part match of Battlestar Galactica played using Table Top Simulator. There has been mention of many games such as Gantlet and Artemis (first episode of the co-optional podcast around 38 minutes in). Read More Here. Gaming Conversation The Co-Optional Podcast 'The Co-Optional Podcast '(formerly The Game Station Podcast) is a weekly podcast hosted by TotalBiscuit (Cynical Brit), Jesse Cox and Brooke Leigh (Dodger or PressHeartToContinue). The podcast is streamed on TotalBiscuit's Twitch.tv channel on Tuesdays and uploaded onto TotalBiscuits YouTube channel on the following 'Thursday/Friday '(streaming day and date vary and change). Read More Here. The Co-Optional Animated Recently clips from the Co-Optional Podcast and TGS podcast have been taken and animated by Julian. Julian was previously hired by Polaris to make the introduction to the podcast and later produce animated episodes for the channel. Since the podcast moved, these videos moved too and Julian has taken to Patreon due to Polaris no longer hiring him. Read more here. Audience videos Vlogs and Vlog like content Occasionally TotalBiscuit will simply talk over game footage about basically anything including channel maintenance, calls to action / informative videos and more personal matters such as health issues which affect the channel. These are a way to talk to the audience whom watch his videos instead of being aimed (at least intentionally) at the entire internet. The Mailbox Now canceled, the Mailbox was a show where viewers sent in questions and TotalBiscuit answered them and sometimes talked at length on a topic. Vlogs, Content Patch and one off view videos have replaced this long running series. Polaris Appearances Shows * Broken Quest * The Co-Optional Podcast Movies * Pacific Rim - Training Day Specials * Broken Quest Livestream Announcements * POLARIS: COMING SOON * Welcome to Polaris Category:People Category:TotalBiscuit